A Secret Everyone Couldn't Believe
by DevilSummoner
Summary: Amu have a secret. She have to keep it a secret if she doesn't want anyone to think she is a monster. That secret connects her to another world. What is it? Read to find out.


- Amu's P.O.V. -

Pip pip pip pip pip pip, my alarm clock rang. I hit the alarm and daze off. Suddenly I snap out of it and look at the time. It's 05:45 AM. _Crap, I'm gonna be late..!_ I was getting ready for school when my brother Kuukai slammed the door, right when I was in the middle of changing. "Kyaaa! Idiot Kuukai! Knock when you want to enter my room!" I shouted. "Sorry! And hurry up, we're gonna be late at our first day at school!" he said and closed the door. "Okay!" I answered. Then I take my skateboard and went straight to school. Sorry, I forgot introducing myself. I'm Hinamori Amu, and I don't TALK much, usually just to Kuukai. Kuukai, whose full name is Souma Kuukai is not my real brother. I lost my memories. The last thing I remembered is when I have a car accident and I lost my parents, and my name. Then I'm adopted by one of my parent's relatives, whose son is Kuukai, and I was asked to change my family name to Souma, but I decided to be Hinamori. I went to Seiyo High. Seiyo High is an elite school, usually for talented students and celebrities. I'm able to go to Seiyo High because Kuukai's father is a close friend of the owner of Seiyo High.

This is the first day at school, and I'm very close to late, but I made it in time for class.

"Class, today you have a new transfer student. Please welcome her warmly" said Mr. Nikaidou, who is my homeroom teacher. "Hinamori Amu" I said, in a plain tone and small voice. "Okay, Hinamori-san, you can sit next to… Ikuto," said Nikaidou "please raise your hand, Ikuto". The blue-purple haired boy with blue midnight eyes raises his hand.

- Ikuto's P.O.V. -

So, it seems the new transfer student is the silent type, huh? Maybe when she saw me, she can scream out loud. Nikaidou ask her to sit next to me, how could she not scream? I'm the number one rated hottest guy at school, anyway. When I raise my hand, the other girls are glaring at her, and she just kept quiet. Well, maybe because she didn't care? "Yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said. _I'm sure she's going to blush like crazy._ But I'm quite surprised that she just nodded. _So.. it seems she could resist my charm, eh? Let's see later on. She's very interesting anyway._ I smirked

The bell rang and I saw her heading outside, and I followed her to the cafeteria. "Can I sit with you?" I asked. _NOW, I'm sure she couldn't resist me._ I saw her just nod and kept quiet without even a light blush_. A hard one, eh..._ Then my best friend from the other class come and sit next to her, right in front of me. "Yo, Ikuto. Hitting on my sister?" he said. "Nah, just… KUUKAI, SHE IS YOUR SISTER?!" "Yup!" Kuukai said giving his signature thumb up and big smile on his face.

- Amu's P.O.V. -

_What's with that guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto? A playboy? God, I hate a annoying person like that_. I was sitting in the cafeteria and he approaches me saying things and I just nodded. Then Kuukai came. After Ikuto knows that I'm Kuukai's sister, he shouted so loud that other students are staring at us. Then some of them come to us. One girl has a long golden-orange hair and a golden honey eyes, but her body is quite short. The other one have a purple ponytail hair with purple bright eyes, and the last girl has a long blond hair tied in high pigtail. A boy with blond haired boy that have a price aura and the other boy have a long purple hair, the color is exactly the same as the ponytail girl. "Ikuto! Who is that her?!" the blond pigtail haired girl asked Ikuto as she points to me "Utau, that's rude! Don't point to people" the purple ponytail girl said. "Apologize, Utau" the girl with orange-golden hair said. "Sorry.." said the blond girl. "Who is she, Ikuto?" the boy with purple hair said "She's Hinamori Amu, a new transfer student and Kuukai's sister" Ikuto said. "Ooh.. I'm Hoshina Utau, you can call me Utau" the blond pigtail girl said introducing herself. "That is Mashiro Rima, you can call her Rima" Utau said pointing to the golden-honey haired girl. "She is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, you can call her Nade" she said pointing to the purple ponytail girl. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, you can call me Nagi, Nade is my twin sister" the purple haired boy said. "I'm Hotori Tadase, you can call me Tadase." Said the blond haired boy. "I just nod.

We started to get close and I became best friends with the girls. One day, I invite the girls for a sleepover. Then we chat about some stuffs and started to talk about boys. It turns out that Rima liked Nagi, Nade liked Tadase and Utau liked Ikuto. Uhh, I hate that playboy. He always saying perverted things and teasing me all around – how can Utau like him? But I kept silent. Suddenly, I got a plan, so I ask them if they want to go to the amusement park tomorrow, because tomorrow we don't have school. They all agreed and at home I tell my plan to Kuukai and he agreed to help me. I go to my room and suddenly remember "THAT"

Actually, I have a secret. When I feel very exited, I turn into an angel. When I feel scared, I will turn into a devil. It's not too much like my appearance change to inhuman, no, I just have angel wings and pure white clothes with ribbons for angel form (look alike Seraphic Charm – Utau's character transformation with El), and devil wings and a red blood dress (like Lunatic Charm – Utau's character transformation with Il). No one knows this secret, not even Kuukai. I realize my secret when my I was adopted. Then my memories started to flow

_Flashback_

_Today, my parents and I are going to a picnic. We went into the car and started our trip. We stopped when the traffic light is red. Then it turned green again. When we continued, a car that ignores the traffic rule went straight to our car. Suddenly, everything is black. Then I was carried to a hospital. I woke up and I receive the news. My parents are dead and I have to be hospitalized for 1-2 months. I was crying like crazy and the doctor leaves. Then I saw a boy at the same age of me. He had a white hair. "Don't cry" he said. "I-I'm not c-crying" I answered. "Are you alone?" "…Yes" "Don't worry, I'm here" "W-who are you?" "My name is Alcor (I do not own!)" "I'm Amu. Will you be my friend?" "Of course." Then, everyday he came to my room and play with me. He is my first love. Then, a month after that, he said "I'm sorry Amu… I have to go.. My parents are moving because of their job.." "N-No, please.. don't go…" I cried. "I'm sorry.. But I'm sure, we will meet again. Here, keep this necklace for memories. Goodbye Amu.." He said, giving me a necklace "B-bye.." I said. Then I look at the necklace. It's beautiful, it have a Aquamarine stone as a pedant.. I will treasure this surely._

_End of flashback_

I decided to end the day.. Morning came and today, I will go to the amusement park with Rima, Utau, and Nade, with a plan. I was waiting at the entrance when Rima and the others come. The boys come too, and I pretend to bump to Kuukai and so we go together. I can see that all girls except me blushed. It's like a date, but 5 couple in it, actually, it's 4. Kuukai and I are not a couple. Then we go and have fun all the time. I nearly got very exited and change form when I have fun, but I manage to control myself. Then we decided to have a break at the park. It's a little weird because it's nearly like no one was there, but I guess that's alright. We have a rest and chat when suddenly something like a black hole appeared at the sky and everyone was silent. Then a person come out of the black hole! Wait! That's not a person, it's a… a demon! I realize that the black hole is a portal. We stand very close to each other and we were like "What's happening?" we all flinch when the demon speaks "THAT'S THE GIRL WE'RE SEARCHING FOR" "What? Those are the demon I read on that book! The portal is like that to" I thought, with a calm face. Ikuto seem to know I understand what was happening. Suddenly more demon come from the portal. We run as they were attacking us. One of the demon with the biggest wing fly and take me away "Aaahhh!" I screamed "Amu!" Everyone shouted. The demon take me away to the portal, I believe my friends will find me then I shout "Guys! Search for a book on my bookshelf!"

- Ikuto's P.O.V. -

_Man, this sucks. I just got to have a date with Amu and she was kidnapped! Right in front of me! Damn that stupid creature, whatever it is!_ "Hey, let's find Amu back!" Kuukai said. "Yeah, I won't let Amu taken like that" says Utau. "Hey, let's go to my house and search about the book that Amu was talking about" says Kuukai. "Okay" we all say together.

I arrive at Kuukai's home and Kuukai lead the way to Amu's room. There are 4 bookshelfs. "Whoa, how are we going to find the book Amu was talking about?" says Nagi. "Well, I think we should start reading the top row books. Utau and Rima, read the top row books on the first bookshelf. Nagi and I reading the second bookshelf. Tadase and Kuukai read the third bookshelf. Ikuto, you read the fourth bookshelf" Nade said. "What? I read it all alone?! Why?" I complained. "Because you can read fast" they all said together. Aw man, this is tiring. We all finished reading and we didn't found anything. Then we notice a small bookshelf near the bed. We started reading and I found the book Amu might be mentioning. "Hey, guys. Look at these!" Ikuto said while pointing to the book. It is talking about demons and angels, portals and gates. "What the hell is this?" I said. Nagi started to read it and he explained what the book said. It turn out that demon and angel can go to the human world by portals and gates. Normal people can't see demon and angels. The demon's gate and portals are black, while angel's are white. Suddenly Kuukai shouted "What nonsense is it talking about? There's no way this there are demons and angels! It's just a fantasy" "But, Kuukai. If there are just a fantasy, what do we saw just now?" Tadase said. Kuukai is unable to answer. They decided to go to the demon world to save Amu. But.. How?


End file.
